Cold Hands, Cold Heart
"Cold Hands, Cold Heart" is the thirty-first and final episode of . Plot Immediately after Batgirl's attack, Detective Montoya charges out the door to the roof, gun in hand. Batgirl, however, denies having done anything to the Commissioner, and draws her attention to the remains of a robot lying on a shattered Batsignal, switched in for Gordon around the time the men came back and made with Mr. Freeze's technology. The problem is, Mr. Freeze is still in jail, but Batgirl says she didn't quite have an accomplice in mind... Batgirl reveals a photo of Mr. Fries, his wife Nora, and another girl, with a message written to Nora and her new beau, signed "D".—Dora. They find an invoice in her office for a package picked up the same day the men arrived, taken from 333 Coldwater Road. This turns out to be the address of an all-but-abandoned ice cream factory, now housing the cryogenically frozen body of Commissioner Gordon, other high-end freezing equipment, and Dora. Hearing an alarm go off, she dons a costume and freeze gun, and goes to meet the intruders as they bust in through the gate. Montoya is frozen inside her car, but Batgirl eludes Dora, tying her up with a grappling hook. Dora assures Batgirl that Gordon is safe, even as she breaks free of her bonds, accidentally starting the revival process on his chamber. She rants about her motivations, about Victor Fries, who tore her and her sister Nora apart, and wouldn't let her sister die in peace, as she bears down on Batgirl, driving her on the defensive and knocking her against a piece of solid iron. Going on about how all "costumed menaces" should be destroyed, Dora holds Batgirl, beaten, over a vat—when she is interrupted by Commissioner Gordon, awake, out of his chamber and already up and about. Caught off-guard, she drops Barbara on the catwalk, and her raving takes on a defensive tone, trying to ignore the fact that if Victor had listened to her and not tried to save his wife, Nora would be dead. Faced with how much she has become like Victor Fries, or even sunk below him, she backs up—and slips on the ice she created, falling into the vat of freezing solution herself. At the police station, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are herded inside, in handcuffs. Ivy is reluctant, and Harley insists that they promised to let themselves be arrested—but Catwoman points out that they never promised not to escape. Seeing that her partners are already free, Harley easily liberates herself from her own handcuffs. The real Commissioner Gordon and Batgirl meet on the roof of the police department, discussing what's happened so far. Dora won't be charged; she's been "punished enough". However, in Arkham Asylum, Dora is seen locked away, frozen by her own hand... when her eyes open, solid red, and she exhales, cracking the glass on her chamber's window... The End Interactive Segment The last bat icon allows the viewer to guess "who dunnit" from the nine primary suspects just before Batgirl reveals the culprit. Continuity * This would be the second time Barbara Gordon had to deal with an android duplicate of her father. The first time was in "Heart of Steel". However, this would technically be the first time for Batgirl. Similarly, duplicate-Gordon is disposed of in a similar fashion as duplicate-Bullock was in that episode. Background information Production inconsistencies * On the picture of Nora, Dora and Victor, "beau" is misspelled "beaux", its plural form. Trivia * The episode opens with a tribute to Hilary J. Bader, who lived 1952-2002. * The conclusion of this episode seems to set Dora up for further appearances, but nothing has materialized. Some fans like to believe she returned as Killer Frost, but there is nothing to substantiate that. Cast Uncredited appearances * Victor Fries * Nora Fries Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Gotham Girls episodes